


Seniority

by noo



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack meets the new look Doctor for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seniority

Jack picked himself up from the ground, shaking the orange-purple slime off his hands.

“Ugh.” He said as he spat more slime off his lips.

He looked over at a smiling young man who was standing off to the side completely unscathed from the exploding Terathian.

Jacks eyes widened as he looked down and noted the object held in the man’s hand, a sonic screwdriver. The Doctor’s to be specific.

“Doctor?” He asked incredulously. “But you are so young.”

“Nice to see you too, Jack. If I might say, looking your age there.”

Jack just stared in horror at him.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** Seniority  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Jack and Eleven  
>  **Warnings/Spoilers:** Um there was a new Doctor announced today if you missed the fandom going into meltdown.  
>  **Disclaimer:** None of them are mine. Dammit.  
>  **Summary:** Jack meets the new look Doctor for the first time.  
>  **A/N:** Chatting away to the lovely Aquila and discussing that someone had already written Eleven/Ianto porn. Well this little scene popped into my head. So here is my first ever drabble. Woot! Exactly 100 words.


End file.
